utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Planekeeper
'''Planekeeper '''was a guardian for Queen Memoxara, residing in the depths of Last Haven. It is a blue, large humanoid reptilian with six legs, somewhat similar to a centaur. It used to live It is male though it does not seem particularly relevant and none other of its species seem to exist. It has been shown wanting to remain in Last Haven and guarded its vaults out of its own will. It has immense power, obliterating the forces that assaulted Last Haven in the end of Utopia timeline. On top of that it has extremely sharp and otherworldly senses. During Dystopia timeline, it re-emerges to attempt to stop The Magician and Marudeux from bringing the end of the world. Earlier sightings Planekeeper served as a guardian for the vaults in Last Haven which contained the Three Great Demons and the Queen's Post-Apocalypse Plan, which was technically the memory demon Memorado. It demonstrated its power by destroying an assault team alone as they tried to access the vaults in the last years of Utopia timeline. It was also seen in a flashback of the Purged Decades where it suddenly regarded something's disappearance from Last Haven (or Dystopia as it had become then) as an end for its stay, and left. As it was technically the leader of the beasts in the dungeons under Dystopia, another powerful reptilian Nagash of 17 Eyes tried to have those beasts rebel and break out. The sudden return In the moments following the disruption of the Reverse Dark Tide project, Planekeeper descended from the sky to meet Ferengeil right after he was re-united with the spirit of Khalmotep. Using its special abilities, it extracted the spirit of Khalmotep from the body of the diabolical pyromancer, who was confused and angered. The spirit detected the appearance of what it dubbed "Fallen Captain of Oblivion" and decided to tell Ferengeil where The Magician was. Ferengeil agreed to fight alongside him. The beast swiftly flew in mere moments to interrupt the enemies who wished to corrupt the Reverse Dark Tide, killing one enemy of the four who held the dark barrier in place. However, the enemy that had attacked Micoda minutes earlier was Samael the summoner, and the ones who tried to contain the area in a barrier were none other than his summoned creatures, Vanguard. At the time, there was a most unusual sight. Fallen Captain of Oblivion, a strange Ghast captain of a ship, stood still with a crashed ship in the middle of the desert and contemplated something. Once one of the summoned Vanguard tried to attack him, he repelled it by incinerating its fingers with a handheld comet-type attack. Unsure what to do about the fight between Micoda and Samael, Planekeeper decided to stay out of it and entered alongside the captain to stop The Magician. Their swift journey to the center of the ruins was unfruitful, as they glimpsed the dying Al-Cados at his enemy's feet. Finally, the two of them stared at the villainous boy, only to have him begin the process of destruction by unleashing a magnetic storm with a shadowy, corrupted Proof of Liberation. In the moments which could have brought the world to an end, Planekeeper focused his entire power and slammed the entire base on which the Proof lied. The Magician seemed to get out of the way but the magnetic storm was briefly contained. After making it out of the building with his now unconscious ally, the Captain, the resurrected Seleka had appeared to contain the now defeated Samael. However, Seleka identified the man as none other than Eteris of Raneba, a man who was half of the legendary brothers and their fusion, The Grey Comet. Planekeeper decided to leave for Revolution Realm to have a critically injured Micoda and Eteris treated. As the reptilian made the flight over there, he detected an interesting radiation-esque anti-Paradox phenomenon occurring somewhere in the First Universe. He made the trip and was greeted by a newly resurrected Trinitius. In the moments that followed, a cyborg-like man appeared and attacked the group, proclaiming itself as Atlas, the Gatekeeper and therefore a servant of Marudeux and keeper of its Paradox Gate. Atlas proved to be fast and immensely powerful close combat fighter, but he was trapped by Revo as soon as he realized that Atlas was one of the three powerful summoned creatures, but not before it took the opportunity to kill Eteris. As Revo interrogated Atlas hoping to gain information to his brother's disappearance, Planekeeper decided to inspect the Paradox Gate more closely, but could not analyze it well from the outside. As the Gate was slowly opening and threatening to do whatever it was programmed to do, he and Trinitius dashed inside. Revo executed Atlas as they progressed. In front of the two of them at the end of the Gate's structure appeared the great antagonist, Marudeux. Planekeeper felt odd. The Paradox was overwhelmingly bursting with information, as if the energies of the Paradox contained vast amounts of it somewhere within. Planekeeper did not focus on trying to understand it. Marudeux relayed them the information that as the Herald of the Paradox, it was a task for it alone to destroy them instead of utilizing its minions like Chrocanth. It was dubbed by the spirits as an Omen of Death, but a miraculous event occurred soon into their battle. A man's silhouette appeared in the smoke following the Herald's explosive blast. It spoke with a voice that seemed to belong to the sage Welkere. Of all people, it seemed as if Welkere's appearance was very upsetting to Marudeux. The sheer thought of just being able to end his life provoked Marudeux to launch a blast that could destroy it in one shot, and it seemed to do. Continuing the futile battle against Marudeux's great, Paradox-amplified powers, Planekeeper and Marudeux finally recognized that there was no Welkere, but a minion of his. Technically, it was an energy entrapment puppet that was built only to absorb the Paradox's energies and use them to close out the Gate. Marudeux was slightly wounded by a sword strike from Trinitius, but his strike backlashed at the swordmaster. Planekeeper had fallen exhausted to the floor. Welkere proclaimed that they would "confront in regards to the real master plan and meet at the final battleground, which you already know." In saying so, the Gate collapsed and pushed everyone out, forcing even the incredibly sturdy Planekeeper to finally faint in exhaustion after surviving two perilous battles and a magnetic storm. Category:Characters